


sans is a furry

by Yoshichao



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, OOC obviously, sans goes nya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/pseuds/Yoshichao
Summary: wow





	sans is a furry

"alright, i've been practicing this one. i think you're gonna like it."

Frisk excitedly gives the skeleton their full attention. It is time for another incredible joke! Sans only makes the funniest of jokes, so funny that Frisk would bet that he would be given the title of "funniest monster in all of the Underground", were such a title up for grabs. Heck, he's probably funnier than all the humans! "Funniest in the whole world"! That would be written on the trophy Sans would get, because that's how good his jokes are. Regardless, the young human would never pass up the opportunity to bear witness to the birth a brand new Sans joke. After Frisk has gotten themselves comfortable on a nearby chair, Sans begins by gesturing to a glass of water.

"hey kiddo, pass me that glass of water."

When Frisk looks back, glass in hand, they see that Sans is suddenly wearing gloves. Gloves that look strikingly like giant kitty paws.

"meow-zah, nevermind. i don't have thumbs to hold it."

Badum-tish. Yet another incredible joke by the great Sans!! Frisk is so pleased that they end up dropping the glass of water on the floor in their enthusiasm to start clapping. The water spills everywhere and soaks into the carpet.

"whoops, hold on, i'll get that fur ya." Sans crouches down to pick up the cup, and Frisk notices something fall out of his pocket as he does so. The human points it out for him.

"huh?" The skeleton looks over and lets out a laugh. It appears to be a toy mouse. "oh, that's the next part of the joke. meow you've seen it, so--"

As Sans struggles to pick up the mouse with his big fuzzy paws, more things tumble out of his pocket. It is unbelievable how many things are just pouring out. Absolutely all of the things. There are about eight more toy mice in there, a whole mountain of feathers, and a couple cat tails. This seems like a lot of props for one joke.

"h-heh heh--" Sans is sweating now. More cat-related paraphernalia pours out of his jacket every time he moves even the slightest bit. "looks like my purrformance is experiencing some tecatnical diffurculties. just-- uhh-- just a minute-- a _meownute_ , if you will."

Frisk is suddenly unsure of the relevance of all these objects with regards to Sans' comedy routine.

(You feels his sins crawling on your back.)

And by "on your back", one would mean "by your feet". As in a bag of kitty treats has just landed mere inches from where Frisk is sitting. The child leans over and grabs the bag, making a crinkling noise in their hands.

They look back up, and see that Sans is now sprawled out on the floor. He now has cat ears. Frisk did not see him put them on.

Cat Sans is looking at the human expectantly. He wants a treat. Frisk is not sure if he deserves one. But he is making that cute face that cats make, the one that NO ONE can say no to. It's simply impossible.

But Frisk is strong and does not give into pressure so easily. They tell Cat Sans that if he wants a treat, he has to go like "nya". The kitty hesitates, but it is clear in his eyes that he really wants those treats. He is certain to cave any moment now, so Frisk shakes the bag to encourage him. The bait is successful. Frisk sees the skeleton break before he vocalizes verbal defeat. 

"n... nya?"

Satisfied, Frisk takes a single crunchy-outside-soft-inside treat from the already open and half-empty bag. They consider taunting Cat Sans with it for a moment, noting the pinpricks of light in his eyes trained intensely on the tiny snack. But Frisk is feeling merciful - though a bit mischievous - and chooses to throw the treat high into the air. Cat Sans actually _leaps_ after it, easily clearing about fifty yards as he catches it in his teeth. Frisk gives the jump a polite applause, and a 8.7 for technique. Could have been a bit cleaner on the uptake, and needed a bit more flourish. Oh, hold on, it seems Cat Sans dropped yet another thing while soaring through the air - and upon picking it up, Frisk quickly realizes what it is.

Cat Sans is already, once again, at Frisk's feet, sensing what the child has picked up. Frisk once again hesitates to hand over this valuable treat, and Cat Sans starts "nya"ing repeatedly, hoping that is once more the magic word used for obtaining this particular boon. He is very smart. Frisk is unsure how to feel about this.

After a timeline's worth of internal debate, Frisk decides, "oh, what the heck!" and unceremoniously drops the bag of catnip right onto Cat Sans. He proceeds to immediately flip right the heck out, tearing open the bag with his teeth and rolling around on the floor, flecks of catnip getting all over the dang place. It gets caught in his jacket, and it is promptly ripped to shreds. Fluff from the sweater floats around the room, like snow, further spreading the 'nip. The world of the inebriated Cat Sans has just gotten unbelievably wider. And he will conquer it all.

Frisk watches on for about ten minutes before deciding to go see what Undyne's up to. Cat Sans rolls around and continues going nya for about an hour before having the world's longest catnap in a bed of shredded furniture and carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
